Le vortex à chaussettes
by RealmofTenderness
Summary: De l'utilité des chaussettes dans un couple.


**Le vortex à chaussettes**

 **Résumé** : De l'utilité des chaussettes dans un couple.

 **Thème** : Vie quotidienne (Domesticity)  
Jour 5 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

* * *

Makkachin mangeait les chaussettes.

Victor le savait depuis très longtemps, mais il avait fallu un temps incroyablement long à Yuuri pour comprendre pourquoi les siennes disparaissaient sans raison apparente. C'était incompréhensible, et incontrôlable. A la seconde où elle apercevait le bout de tissu, la chaussette en question disparaissait dans une grande volée de mâchouilles et de grognements comblés.

Yuuri le découvrit un matin de février, alors qu'il étendait mollement leur lessive de la veille. La tête emplie des conseils de Victor sur son programme libre, il ne surveillait pas exactement ses mouvements, l'esprit concentré sur le patinage et les futures stratégies qu'il aurait à mettre en place pour les Quatre Continents. Il sortit machinalement les vêtements trempés de la bassine, et rattrapa l'étendoir qui avait des envies de foncer tête la première sur le plancher. Makkachin, affalée sur le canapé non loin, dressa une oreille. La minute suivante, une chaussette lui échappa des mains et tomba dans un bruit mat. Aussitôt, la chienne jaillit du sofa, dérapa sur le plancher et se rua sur le petit tas humide. Elle bouscula les jambes de Yuuri au passage, attrapa dans sa gueule l'objet de sa chasse et grogna de contentement lorsque ce dernier se retrouva coincé entre ses crocs. Yuuri la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, la seconde socquette toujours dans la main. Elle dévorait littéralement sa victime comme une lionne déchire une gazelle tout juste chassée.

« Bein Makka, ma chaussette ! Protesta-t-il en s'agenouillant face à la chienne. »

Elle lui renvoya un regard désabusé, la chaussette coincée dans sa mâchoire, noyée sous la quantité de salive qu'elle produisait en la mordillant. Il lui demanda gentiment une fois de lâcher sa prise, sans succès. Loin d'abandonner, il affermit sa voix et tendit sa paume. Makkachin ne se laissa pas impressionner le moins du monde.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda la voix de Victor de l'autre bout de l'appartement, alertée par ses réprimandes.

— C'est Makka ! Répondit-il en haussant la voix à son tour, elle mange ma chaussette ! »

Le rire de Victor résonna dans le couloir, bientôt suivi par son propriétaire.

« Tu peux abandonner l'idée de la récupérer, s'amusa-t-il en rejoignant son fiancé dans le salon. Une fois qu'elle l'a attrapée, elle ne la lâche plus. »

Yuuri se laissa tomber sur les fesses contre le plancher, les yeux fixés sur la chienne qui mâchouillait joyeusement son cadavre de chaussette. La disparition récente de certaines de ses affaires prenait soudainement un tout autre aspect. Il allait falloir qu'il envoie un message à sa sœur qui cherchait toujours sa paire préférée.

« Elle a toujours aimé manger les chaussettes, j'ai jamais saisi pourquoi, avoua Victor en rejoignant l'autre homme sur le sol. »

Ils dévisagèrent Makkachin qui massacrait joyeusement le tissu trempé. Yuuri tendit l'autre chaussette face à lui, incapable de comprendre cette obsession étrange. Qu'est-ce que l'esprit de Makka pouvait bien voir de si extraordinaire en ce petit bout de tissu ?

« Pourquoi les chaussettes ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse, mais la chienne ne manqua pas le léger balancement de la socquette au-dessus de sa tête. Victor aperçut le regard de Makkachin et se rua sur son fiancé au moment même où elle se jetait sur la seconde chaussette.

« YUURI ! »

Surpris par son cri, Yuuri tomba en arrière, Makkachin sur sa poitrine jappant à la recherche de sa proie, et la chaussette en question frappa dans un grand « slap » la joue de Victor.

Le silence tomba.

Makkachin et Yuuri dévisagèrent Victor depuis le plancher. La socquette trempée venait d'atterrir sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que je viens de me faire gifler par une chaussette ? »

Yuuri attrapa Makka contre lui avant qu'elle ne s'élance à nouveau sur la chaussette mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Victor ne laissa pas l'affront sans vengeance. Il attrapa une autre chaussette dans la bassine, tira sur l'élastique comme sur la détente d'un lance-pierre et lâcha la chaussette qui vola droit sur Yuuri.

 _Slap_.

Sur le nez.

« Ooooh mais tu cherches ! S'exclama ce dernier qui riait toujours, renvoyant la chaussette comme une catapulte. »

 _Slap_.

Le projectile trempé toucha le cou de Victor.

« C'est que tu vises bien, en plus ! nota-t-il en armant à nouveau la socquette, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air d'avoir soudainement dix ans et demi et le meilleur pistolet du monde en main. »

Tous deux jetèrent un même regard à la bassine. A vue d'œil, il restait au moins trois paires dans le linge. Six chaussettes. Une infinité de munitions.

Victor tira.

Yuuri esquiva habilement le projectile qui rebondit contre la vitre derrière eux. Il lâcha Makkachin qui se rua sur sa nouvelle proie, attrapa la première chaussette et se redressa. Yuuri eut à peine le temps de sauver la première chaussette que Victor en lançait une seconde droit sur la truffe de la chienne. Makkachin jappa de surprise. Yuuri s'immobilisa. Makka croqua dans la socquette et Victor en tira une troisième.

La guerre fut déclarée pour de bon.

Yuuri rassembla les deux chaussettes qui traînaient vers lui et poursuivit Victor dans le couloir, se baissant au passage pour éviter les bouts de tissus volant à travers l'appartement. La pile de linge propre se cassa lamentablement la figure sur leur passage.

« Coincé ! Rit Yuuri lorsque Victor se retrouva pris au piège entre le mur et leur lit. »

Le pauvre patineur russe se fit canarder sans merci. A bout de souffle, son fiancé fut contraint d'instaurer une trêve de quelques secondes pour se tenir les côtes, le corps secoué par les gloussements. Victor n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et l'attrapa par la taille, le plaqua contre le lit et vola la dernière chaussette qui était restée dans son poing. Yuuri riait toujours comme un dément. Victor reprit son souffle à son tour, souriant comme un idiot sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Est-ce qu'on vient de se battre comme deux imbéciles avec des chaussettes ? Demanda Yuuri après de longues minutes passées à se tordre de rire sur le matelas.

— Il semblerait, rit à son tour Victor, affalé de tout son long sur le corps de son fiancé. »

La chaussette échappa des doigts fins de Victor et tomba sur les couvertures. Tous deux l'ignorèrent. Yuuri saisit sa nuque et ferma les yeux, attendant avec délice la sensation des lèvres de l'autre homme sur les siennes.

Un poids lourd sauta sur le lit, et Yuuri ouvrit brutalement les yeux, rencontrant le regard turquoise de Victor à quelques centimètres du sien, l'air tout aussi surpris. Makkachin détala au bout du couloir, la chaussette dans la gueule.

« MAKKA ! Crièrent-ils de concert. »

Ils la poursuivirent à travers l'appartement.

Le lendemain, Yuuri se retrouva dans un grand supermarché, quatre paquets de chaussettes dans le panier et face au regard particulièrement curieux du caissier.

* * *

 _Publié le 11 février 2017_


End file.
